I Hate This Stupid Love!
by SuperAwesomeDia
Summary: April 7th, 1939. That was the date that Romano was supposed to take over Albania. But what can he do if love-at-first-sight hit him like a truck? Rated T for Romano's language and some romantic scenes. OC pairing, RomanoxAlbania.
1. Chapter 1

_***** Well hello there! I'm SuperAwesomeDia, as you may know, and this is my very first fic! My sister is RGaffney, check out her fics! She's the reason I got a FanFic account. =)  
>This little fic is about Romano (I'm a HUGE Romano fangirl ) and my OC, Albania! I'm sure there's probably another Albania OC, but I did not mean to copy off him/her in any way, shape or form. **_

_**I do not own Hetalia. Maybe I'll ask Finland. w**_

_**Enjoy! *****_

_**April 7, 1939, The Shores of The Port of Durrës**_, _**Albania**_

"_Uf! Muti!_"she screamed as he dug his heel into her back. Romano knelt down to her eye level, his heel still digging into her spine.

"_Ciao, bella. _Don't be too alarmed," Romano purred. "I just want to take over this lovely country of yours." He gave her a wicked grin.

The woman growled at the Italian. "You have no right to be here!"

Romano laughed. "I have every right to be here, _bella! _That bastard Hitler carried out his plan to invade Czechoslovakia without telling my boss, so now it's my turn to invade a country."

The woman tried to get up, only to find herself being crushed harder by the Italian.

"_Muti,_" she muttered. "What do you want from me?"

"I simply want to see the representative of this beautiful country," he smirked.

"You're looking at her, you _kopil!_" she said, trying to wiggle her way out from underneath Romano's boot. She managed to free herself, only to find her spine aching in much pain. She then proceeded to roll over, her back on the sand.  
>Romano's amber eyes looked at the woman, lying there, helpless on the beach, panting for air.<p>

_**DAMMIT! **_Romano thought to himself. _This looks like something out of a goddamn romance novel!_

Romano quickly scrambled away from the woman and then tried to stand up, but found that his knees were slightly weak.

_What the hell?_

The woman known as Albania managed to find her balance and stand up.  
>"Tell me once more. What do you want from me?" she said.<p>

Romano stuttered helplessly, staring into her vivid green eyes. "A-ah, w-well, I was, ah, uhm, going to, y-you know, invade your country or some shit like that…"

Albania laughed. "What's the matter, _Italiano?_ _Gatto _got your tongue?"

Romano found his cheeks getting warmer. He turned his head away from her. "_Che cazzo stai dicendo?_" He barked._ "_I'm here to take control of your country and that's _all!_"

Albania raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how many men have you got?"

Romano turned sharply to face her, only to find himself once more quickly turning away so he didn't have to look at those deep green eyes.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise attack, now would it?" he snapped.

Normally, Romano was kind around women. He thought they should be protected and loved. He was also a bit of a flirt around women. However, he felt uneasy around this woman. He felt something. Something he had never felt before…

_What the hell is this?_ He thought. _This isn't right! Something's wrong. Something's wrong with me! I'm sick. That's it. I'm suffering from an illness. That has to be it. It's probably a sickness my brother had. Or maybe Spain. Bastard. _

_Maybe I should talk to Spain about this?  
>…Hell no.<em>

_I'm supposed to be here for business. Or whatever you call invading a country. I'm not supposed to be here for anything else! My boss sent me here to take over Albania. I'm becoming part of the Axis! I have to prove my worth somehow. And taking over a country is the right move, right? I can do this! I just have to gather my strength and do this…somehow. _

_God, she's pretty._

_What the hell am I talking about? I can't say that! I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm not here for anything else other than to take over this country! But she's just so…so…I don't know!_

_I just don't know what to say to this woman!_

_Maybe I can just run away. Yeah, that would be fine, right? Just run away and never come back. I could just hop back on the ship and go home and never think about her again and- _

_What the hell am I talking about? You're hopeless, Romano, __**hopeless!**_

"_Përshëndetje_? You still with me, _kok derr?_" Albania waved a hand in front of his face.

Romano had completely spaced out thinking about her.

_Say something, Romano!_

Before he could reply, Albania gave a sharp tug on the hair curl on the right side of his head purely out of boredom.

I think you know what came next.

"_CHIGIIIII~!" _

Albania jumped backwards, rather startled. It's not every day you pull someone's hair curl and they emit a high-pitched squeal.

"_Don't EVER do that again!"_ Romano screamed. _"Goddamnit!"_

"_I didn't know you would do that!" _

"_Merda! Do you even know what that is?"_

"…No."

"…Oh." Romano turned away from her again, his face red all over. "W-well, it's not like you need to know anyway, dammit!"

"What?"

"_Nothing!"_

They were shortly interrupted by a soldier coughing. Romano turned to him with angry eyes.

"What?"

The soldier pointed to his gun. "Uhm, Mr. Vargas…"

"Oh, yeah. That." He turned to Albania. "Sorry, I'm gonna have to kill all of your people now."

"What the hell?" Albania snapped.

"I-" Romano was cut off by a fist to his face.

"_Ow! You little bi-" _Romano turned to Albania, holding his nose, blood dripping from his hands.

"_You broke my nose!" _He yelled at her.

"Nah, you'll be fine. It's just a scratch." Albania shrugged her shoulders.

"What was that for?"  
>"Well, you just told me you were going to kill all of my people!"<p>

"You didn't have to _break my nose!_"

"You had it coming!"

"_You broke my nose!"_

"Shut up right now or you'll get another one!" Albania raised her fist.

"No! No! Don't do that!" Romano had panic in his eyes. If there was one thing he really hated, it was being hit in the face. "Please, don't do that!"

"Fine!" She lowered her fist. "And I told you, I didn't break your nose!"  
>"Yes you did, you little-" She raised her fist again. Romano flinched.<p>

"S-sorry! Don't hit me, please!" Romano yelped.

Albania lowered her fist again.

There was an awkward silence for what felt like forever, until the soldier coughed again.

"Oh! Right!" Romano exclaimed. "Right! Killing people, right."

Suddenly Albania stomped down the beach.

"Where are you going?" Romano called after her.

"To get my men!" She answered back, not bothering to turn around.

"Oh…uh…ok then! We'll just, you know, start invading stuff now…" Romano trailed off.

_Dammit! Come back here, you little bitch! Don't leave me like this… _Romano thought to himself.

Romano turned towards his men, shaking any thought of the woman stomping down the beach out of his mind.

"Alright you guys! You, uh, go do stuff!"

"What kind of stuff, sir?" One soldier replied.

"I don't know! Pillage! Plunder! Steal! Murder! Kill! Rape! Anything!"

Another soldier raised his hand. "Can we leave out the rape part?"  
>"No! Well, ok, fine." Romano said. "Now go. Shoo."<p>

The men stormed down the beach towards the city of Durrës.

The invasion had begun.

_***** Ta-da! I hope you enjoyed this! I'm really not a writer, I'm an actor… .  
>Please do review; I can only get better with criticism! More chapters on the way! ^w^ <strong>_

_**And check out RGaffney, or I WILL find you… w *****_


	2. Chapter 2

_What the hell happened today?_

Romano was in his small tent in the woods, sitting on his small cot in the corner. The tent was tall enough for him to stand in, but just barely.

_I could have done something! _He thought to himself. _I could have been the hero, I could have called the whole thing off, I could have stopped her, I could have done _something,_ but I just let her walk away! _

_What kind of a man am I? I love women! I adore women! So why did I treat her like crap? _He sighed. He got up and started pacing in his tent.

_I should burn in hell for what I did to her! _

…_But then I wouldn't be able to see her…_

_What the hell? _He tried to shake any thought of her from his mind. _I'm here to take over her country for my boss, not to fall in love! _

_**What the hell? **__No one said I fell in love! No one! Most _certainly _not me. Nope. Not me. Uh-uh. _

_This is all for the good of the Axis. My boss ordered me to do this! This will prove to that ass Hitler that not all Italians are complete pansies!_

_Ok, well, most of them are, but that's not the point! _

_This is all for the good of the Axis. _

_But why do I feel this way?_

He then kicked his cot. _Dammit! This is so stupid! _He sat down on his cot again._ Why do I feel this way...?_

A soldier peered through Romano's tent flap. "Sir, can we go to bed yet? We're all tired and Italian…"

"Yes, yes, alright. _Buono notte. _Bye bye." Romano zipped up his tent.

Romano had just a group of soldiers protecting his tent. The rest of his soldiers were in all of the ports of Albania. It had been a big day for everyone that day. By 1:30 pm, all Albanian ports were in Italian hands. That day, the King of Albania, King Zog, his wife, Queen Geraldine Apponyi, and their infant son Leka fled for Greece. It had been a great day for Romano.

Or so he wanted to think.

But he felt terrible about what he did to Albania. He tried to brush the negative thoughts off, but that was all he thought about that night.

The only sounds that could be heard that night were the soldier's loud snoring and Romano's soft crying.


	3. Chapter 3

_*****Warning: there's just a liiiiiitle bit of steaminess…ok, maybe a medium amount…well, you decide ;)*****_

Albania was wearing nothing but a white _negligee, _her hair long and wavy. Romano was holding her with one hand wrapped around her waist, the other on her upper back. He was kissing her passionately. His lips went down to her neck. She let out a little giggle.

"Romano, that tickles," she said.

"Shh,_ bella_," he said, smiling, "don't worry."

He made his way over to the bed with her in his arms, still kissing her. The room was all white; the bed sheets white, the walls white, even the floor white. There was a window; through the window came moonlight, casting a white glow in the bedroom. The bed was a four-post with a white transparent curtain around it. He laid her down on the bed, then continued to kiss her.

"Mm, Romano!"

He pressed his hips into hers lightly, his hand now on her cheek, his other hand lightly brushing against her leg.

"Romano!"

He smiled. She was beautiful; her hair spread out on the pillow, her face pink, her breathing getting heavier each time he kissed her.

"_Romano!"_

He kissed her neck, then kissed her ear, giving it a small nibble. He pushed his hips into hers a bit harder, but he was still gentle.

"_Ah! Romano!"_

He then-

**RING RING.**

That was Romano's alarm clock at 6:00 in the morning.

He rolled out of his cot in his surprise.

"_What the hell?"_

He woke up to find himself not in the beautiful white room he had dreamt about, but instead found himself in his small tent in the woods.

He grumbled as he tried to stand up, feeling for his cot.

Romano felt slightly confused after having his dream. He wasn't quite sure what to say or do or act or even think.

_What the hell was that all about? _Romano thought. _Why a dream like that?_

_I mean, sure, maybe she's cute, b-but, dammit, I shouldn't have dreams like that about her!_

_This isn't right. Something is terribly wrong here and I have to do something about it!_

Romano pulled his pants on and looked for his socks.

_Dammit, I let her get away! _He thought. _I could have done something yesterday! I _should _have done something yesterday! Why? Why, Romano? I'm an idiot! _

"_Figlio di troia__! _Where are my goddamn socks?"

Even though he was looking for socks (and cursing at them), his mind was still on Albania.

"Oh, great. Just great." Romano looked at the spot where his soldiers were – sorry, _used _to be.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted that goddamn brother of mine!"

_**A few days earlier…**_

"'Dear Brother_,'" Romano read aloud, "'_I have given you 10 soldiers to be your personal bodyguards! I hope you use them in good health! They need food, water, and some pretty women, but I'm sure you won't have a problem finding pretty women where you're going! Have fun!

"'Love, your dearest brother, Italy Veniziano.'_ Oh shit." Romano said, rubbing his forehead. "Goddammit! As if I didn't have enough problems already…"_

_Romano looked at the little crew of 10 Northern Italian men. They looked bored as they all boarded Romano's ship headed to Albania. _

"_This will be just great."_

_**And, of course, a few days later…**_

"_Just _great." Romano said. His men had deserted him, and they were most likely flirting with women and getting their asses kicked in Durrës. He stomped past the camp and deeper into the woods, certain the city of Durrës was that way.

Or was it?

_***** Hey there! I wanted to leave beginning of this chapter a surprise, that's why the last chapter was so short ;)  
>I REALLY want to thank Ninja-on-the-run for commenting, subscribing and faving my story! That made me feel special, especially since I'm a REALLY new writer here ;u;<strong>_

_**I hope to update soon; I'm a bit of a slow writer! ^/^**_

_**Until then, I'll see you in the next update! ^w^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_*****Hey there! I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long, I've been pretty busy. I might be busy for the next couple of days too, so if I don't update right away, don't worry too much! ^/^**_

_**And now, a small explanation: whenever Albania says she's hurt, like she gets a cut or a bruise, because of Romano hurting Durrës, it's because she's the country of Albania and whenever the country gets hurt, she gets hurt. **_

_**I still don't own Hetalia. Finland hasn't responded yet… ;n;**_

_**Enjoy!*****_

Romano sighed and sat on a log, slinging his tent-pack over his shoulder, as he had packed up his tent when he found his men were gone. He had been lost in the woods for a few hours now, and night was creeping up on him.

_What the hell was I thinking? Dammit!_

His men had deserted him, and now he was lost in the woods in a strange country he was supposed to take over. He buried his face in his hands.

_I want to go home…maybe I can bring her…_

_What am I thinking? I'm not supposed to act like this! This is a business trip! _

_God, I think…I think I'm…in lo-_

He suddenly heard a noise like a twig snapping.

"W-who's there?" he said, his voice shaking.

After there was no reply, Romano sighed, pulled up his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees.

_I hate my life._

Albania paced the ground, crossing her arms. "As long as we know where he is, everything will go smoothly, right?"

She and her men were in the woods, planning a surprise attack on Romano and his men. She knew he would be staying in the woods at night, trying to hide. But she was smarter than that.

"Yes, ma'am!" the men replied.

"Good. Since we don't have as many men as he does, taking them by surprise may be our only choice. Full-out warfare isn't the best option," she said.

"Now, go!" she continued. "I'll see if I can find him. I'm sure I can hold him off if I find him. You guys go on by yourselves and find him. I'm sure you'll have enough power to at least take him down. If he has other men, do your best."

"What about you, Ms. Karpusi?" one soldier asked.

"I'll be fine." She gave a weak smile. "Now, go. I'll hear you if you find him, I'm sure."

"Yes, ma'am!" The soldiers charged off into the woods. Albania headed in the opposite direction.

She knew when she found him, she'd pound his ass to dust. She had had enough of his stupid "I'm going to take over your country, but I'm still a cool Italian" act. She'd beat him until he was black and blue. She had had enough of the scars from the city of Durrës being harmed. He would be a pile of mush by the time she was finished with him.

Yet, secretly, she couldn't help but be charmed by his sideways smile. His amber eyes. His dark, auburn hair. Even that stupid little hair curl on his head was…cute.

He was cute.

She quickly shook those thoughts from her head and kept marching on through the woods.

However, several hours later, she had not found Romano, nor had she heard the warning call from her men that they found him.

Sneaky little bugger.

She sat down on the bank of a stream that ran through the woods. She had been following that stream, assuming Romano would be near the water for, well, water.

Maybe he wasn't that smart.

She grabbed her shoulder, a small cut opening. The city of Durrës was being hurt. The people trying to defend the city in vain. The buildings being burned to the ground. The ships being sunk. How could he be so cruel? How could he hurt her like this? To hurt her beautiful country! How could he do this to her?

She got up to continue moving, but stepped on a small twig. It snapped under her foot.

"W-who's there?" someone said. She could recognize that voice as the voice of that bastard Italian.

She held her breath, not saying a word. After a while, she slowly breathed out.

Now she knew exactly where he was.

He would be a pile of mush when she was finished with him.

She slowly made her way over to where she thought she heard the Italian's voice. She quietly crept over to see the Italian sitting on a log. He was facing away from her. She hid behind a tree so she could see one side of his face.

He was beautiful.

His eyes were softer than she had seen before; he usually wore either a scowl or smirk on his face. His hair slightly fell in his eyes, and he brushed it away with his delicate fingers. He looked sad, though; he didn't look happy, that's for sure. Albania wondered what he was thinking right then. Maybe he missed his family, or maybe his girlfriend back at home. Albania felt a pang of sadness and guilt when she thought maybe he did have a girlfriend. If so, it wasn't right to think about him like this.

Wait a second, it wasn't right to think about him like this at all!  
>He was the one who was going to massacre her country until she practically fell down dead!<p>

She tried to move her legs to walk over to him, but found that she couldn't quite move. Her face became more and more red the more she stared at this beautiful creature.

She decided to approach him in the morning.

_*****I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I missed writing… ;n; But I'm glad I'm back! ^u^**_

_**Thank you to everyone who subscribed, commented and faved! It mean so much to me as a new writer here! **_

_**I'm not entirely sure when my next chapter will be up, but you'll see another one, I promise!**_

_**Until then, read my sister's fics! Her username is RGaffney. Go read them, right now! I'm not kidding! Do it!**_

_**See you in the next chapter! ^w^*****_


	5. Chapter 5

_***** Hello again! I've missed you all ^w^  
>Here's the next chapter I promised! It's pretty long, too…<br>I hope you enjoy this!  
>I <strong>__**still **__**don't own Hetalia. Finland, you little…  
>Enjoy!***<strong>_

Romano grumbled as a ray of light peeked through his tiny tent. He sat up and blinked. He went over to his clothes on the floor and put them on. He opened his tent flap and shielded his eyes with his hands, for the sun was very bright. He stretched, then opened his mouth to call out for his men.

He remembered his men weren't there.

_Dammit! Those little bastards!_

He looked around the dense woods, but jumped when he saw a figure sitting in a tree a few feet away.

Or, really, sleeping.

He went over to the tree and gave it a hard kick. The person in the tree gave a yelp, then just about fell out of said tree, but finally got their balance. Two green eyes peered down at the man who disturbed their sleep.

"Oh, damn."

It was that woman!

"W-what's your problem, dammit?" The woman in the tree shouted.

Albania had slept there all night, eyeing Romano carefully. That night, she drifted off to sleep happily, thinking about that beautiful man.

But this morning, she didn't find him to be so beautiful.

Ok, maybe a little.

"What's _my _problem? You slept in a _tree _right next to my _tent!" _Romano screamed. He kicked the tree again.

"It's not _right next _to your tent!" Albania said, brows furrowed.

Romano kicked the tree again, but this time, Albania lost her balance and fell out of the tree. She let out a scream, stifled by her hitting the hard ground.

"Oh, shit! You ok?" Romano said, suddenly dropping to his knees to scoop the woman up in his arms.

"Let me go!" Albania yelled, but then cringed, holding one side of her ribs.

"You're not ok, then! I-I'll help!" Romano said, almost dropping her, but then held on to her and bit his lip. "H-hold on, I-I'll get you to my tent."

"What?" Albania cried, but held on to Romano's shirt as he jogged back to his camp. He burst through his tent flap and laid her on the floor of the tent. He opened a small First-Aid kit and rummaged furiously through the kit, searching and comparing for what would be best to treat her wounds.

Albania yelped as Romano put an ice pack to her side. "W-why are you helping me? Get off!"

Romano blinked, then took the ice pack off.

"Hey…you're my enemy, aren't you?" He suddenly turned furious. "Get out of my tent, you spy!"

"What the hell? You just carried me here and tried to treat my wounds, but now you're trying to make me run away? What wrong with you?" Albania yelled.

"Oh. That's right! Well then…" he rummaged through his First-Aid kit and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"…What the hell." Albania narrowed her eyes.

"Since I've got you in my tent, you're hurt on the ground and you can't move, I'm going to take advantage of that." Romano said, a small smirk on his face.

"_You __kopil! Don't come near me!" _Albania screamed, trying to squirm away, but grabbed her side in pain.

"Oh God! That's not what I meant!" Romano's face turned bright red when he realized what he said. "I-I meant, oh dammit, I meant I was going to, u-uh, handcuff you to the bed, but _not like that! _I was j-just, going to take you as a hostage, not, well, you know!" His ears turned a deep pink, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I am wounded. You are trying to take me as a prisoner, right?" Albania said, trying to explain to Romano his own plan.

"Right." Romano said, nodding.

"I am going to be handcuffed to your bed so I won't run away, _right?_" Albania said.

"Right."

"So you aren't going to take 'advantage' of me, _right?_"

"O-of course not!" Romano stammered, a small blush rising to his cheeks.

"Alright then. Now that we have this worked out, things shouldn't be a problem." Albania said.

"R-right." Romano headed over to Albania with the handcuffs.

Although what he received was a good kick in the shin.

"Like _hell _you're going to chain me to a bed!" Albania screamed. "_Help! There's a man in the woods who trying to assault me!"_

"_Merda!" _Romano said, trying to calm her down. "Don't move! You're just going to hurt yourself!"

"Get away from me!" Albania struggled to try and get up, but Romano pushed her back onto the floor, pain biting at Albania's side.

"You're going to stay here and let me help you and you're not going to run away and I'm not going to try and assault you, you hear me?" Romano said, his hand firmly on her chest.

Albania gave a yelp, her side throbbing with pain. "F-fine! J-just let go of me!"

Romano slowly lifted his hand up, but then pressed it back down when she squirmed to get away.

"N-no! You'll stay here, got it?" Romano pressed harder into her chest. "Y-you're _my _prisoner now, and I'm _not _going to let you get away!"

"Ah! Alright! Please let me go!" Albania struggled under his firm hand, giving into the pain exploding in her side.

"…Ok. Promise you won't run away?" Romano asked cautiously.

"Fine. I promise." Albania sighed.

"Pinky promise?" Romano asked.

Albania narrowed her eyes.

"Guess not." Romano shrugged. He kneeled down beside her and grabbed her wrist, then handcuffed it to his cot.

"There. Now you can't get away." He smirked.

He blushed a bit, looking at the woman handcuffed to his cot. She looked so angry, struggling and tugging at the metal cuffs that tied her to the cot, but yet she looked so helpless, wounded and…

…beautiful.

"You're spacing out again," Albania stated, raising an eyebrow. "What's up?"

Romano's face turned bright red. "N-nothing! Nothing's up! S-shut up!"

Albania gave a giggle. "You look so silly right now. I can't believe I'm your prisoner!"

"T-that's not funny! I'm Southern Italy! I have much more power than you do!" Romano yelled. "And I have some questions to ask you!"

"Fine. I like question games," Albania said.

"I-it's not a game! They're serious questions!" Romano said, red rising to his face.

"Ok, fine. You ask me a question and I'll ask you a question, we'll both answer them fair and square," Albania said.

"Alright. What's your name?" Romano asked.

"Albania." She answered.

"Your _full _name?" Romano said hotly.

"You didn't specify that," Albania said smugly. "What's your full name?"

"That doesn't count-" Romano argued.

"Yes it does!" Albania said.

"No it doesn't!" Romano complained.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"_Does not!_"

"Shut up!" Albania shouted. "What's your full name, you bastard?"

"Lovino Vargas!" Romano yelled.

"Lovino. Nice name. Can I call you Lovi?" Albania asked sarcastically.

"No! And it's _my _turn, _ragazza_!" Romano said angrily.

"Fine." Albania said, rolling her eyes.

"What's your full name?"

"Ardiana Karpusi."

Romano blinked. Karpusi…

"You're related to Greece?" Romano asked, tilting his head.

"Duh! He's my big brother." Albania said.

"Huh. Interesting. Ok, how old are you?"

"It was_ my _turn. 21. You?"

"22. Where do you live?"

"Here in Durrës. You?"

"Rome. Do you like your brother?"

"When he's not sleeping. What does your hair curl do?"

Romano opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself quickly. "That's none of your business!" He said. He felt his face growing warmer.

"Hey, I said we'd answer these questions fair and square, and you agreed!" Albania argued.

"Not that question!" Romano yelled. _She does this just to make me angry, doesn't she? _ Romano thought.

"Geez! Someone's touchy!" Albania said, trying to cross her arms, but realized she was handcuffed to a cot. "Hey, you got any food?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. Wait a second!" Romano said, "I'm not supposed to feed you! You're my prisoner!"

"No, you're _supposed _to keep the prisoners happy!" Albania said sarcastically.

"Oh, ok. Here, have some tomatoes," Romano said, grabbed a small satchel.

_Wow, this guy is stupid! _Albania said, a small smile coming to her face. "Thank you. Got anything to drink?"

"Just wine. Want some?" Romano asked.

"Sure." Albania replied. Romano grabbed his canteen and handed it to Albania. She reached out with the hand that was not handcuffed to the bed and grabbed the canteen, taking a good swig.

"Not bad," she said, handing the canteen back to Romano.

"I know, right?" Romano said, taking a long sip as well.

_A few hours later…_

"Yoou know whaat?" Romano said, making motions with his canteen.

"Whaat?" Albania said, giggling.

"My naame means "wiiine" in Itaaalian," Romano said, laughing.

"That's a _greaat _name, Loovi!" Albania said, a drunken smile crossing her face.

"I knoow, riight? It's reaaaally cooool!" Romano said, then gave a hiccup.

"Yeaahhh! Caan I call you Loovi?" Albania asked.

"Sssuure. Noboody caalls me Looovi exceept Antoooonio," he said, suddenly getting serious.

"Ohh. If yoou don't want mee toooo, thaaat's ook," she said.

"Nnooo! Doon't woorry! I liike yoou an awwwwwful loot," Romano said, nodding his head in a drunken way.

"Awwww, howww sweeet. I liiike yoou toooo," Albania said, snatching the canteen of wine away from him, then laughing.

"Heh." Romano hiccupped. "Howw muuch?" he slurred.

"A loooooooot. Thiiiis muuch." Albania spread her hands out to about 6 inches, then blinked confusedly at her hands, and spread them out to the limit of her handcuffs, which ended up being about 12 inches.

"Reaaally?" Romano laughed. "I liiike yoou toooo."

"Looooovi?"

"Yeaaaahh?"

"I haaaaate beeing a priiiisonerrr!"

Romano chuckled. "Whyyy?"

"Cauuuse IIII'm haaaannndcuffed to a coooot, and IIIII caaaan't dooo anyyything!"

"Ohhh." Romano frowned. "IIIII'd leettt yooou gooo, but yoooou're my priiiisonerrr!"

"_Ssuuuuurrre_ yooou woould." Albania laughed.

"Verrrry fuuunny." Romano laughed with her.

"I liiike yoou soooooo muuch. Caaan weee bee frieennnnds?" Albania asked.

"IIII alreeeady thouuught we weerre!" Romano beamed, wine sloshing from his canteen.

Albania smiled, then looked down.

"E-*hic*-everrrything ooook?" Romano asked.

"Ohh, III'm fiiine." Albania didn't look up.

"Teelll mee!" Romano whined.

"IIIt's noothing, reaally."

Romano grabbed her chin with his hand and looked her straight in the eyes, suddenly intensely focused. "Tell me what's wrong, _bella._"

Albania hardly noticed his lack of being drunk.

"IIIII juuust…Whenevverr I loook at yoou, I feeeell somethinnng…I doonnn't knoow whaat it isss…I get thiis fuuzzzy feeliing." Her eyes looked down, but Romano pulled her chin back up again.

"L-Loviiino?" Albania said quietly.

"_Si?_"

"I thiiink I looove yoou."

Romano blinked. He tried to process what she had just said. He felt bad now for pretending to be drunk; but he knew he at least got something out of it. She probably wouldn't tell him that if she was sober.

"R-really?" Romano blushed.

"Yyyyup."

"You sure?"

"Mmmm-hmmmmmmm."

"Gee, thanks. You're sweet."

"Noooo, _yoooou're _sweet."

Romano smiled. "Right. Now, _bella, _I think it's time for you to go to bed. It's already dark out."

Albania's eyes widened. "Reaaaally?"

"Uh-huh. I'll let you sleep in my cot, ok?"

"Thhhanks." Albania blushed.

"No problem." Romano undid her handcuffs and scooped her up in his arms. He gently placed her on his cot, lifting the blankets up to her neck.

"Gooodnight, Looviiino." Albania slurred.

"_Buono note, bella._" Romano turned to walk away, but Albania grabbed his hand.

"Dooon't I get a goooniight kisss?" She giggled.

Romano blushed. "F-fine." He gave her a small peck on her forehead, but his lips paused there. He took in all of her. Her hair smelled pretty nice. Her eyes were closed.

"I love you too, Albania."

But all Romano got in reply was her snoring.

He smiled, then laid on the floor. He slowly fell asleep, watching her face, accepting the fact that he had fallen in love when he wasn't supposed to.

_***** Yay! I hope you enjoyed this! ^.^  
>Did you read any of RGaffney's fics yet? Hmm? If not, you better! :D<br>Speaking of which, RGaffney got an award for best OC pairing fic! Please do tell her congratulations!  
>Please keep reviewing! You know how much we authors love that… ^.^!<br>Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter!*****_


	6. Chapter 6

_*****Why are you reading this? Go read the chapter! ^w^  
>I still don't own Hetalia. Waiting for Finland to get back to me…***<strong>_

Romano woke up with a boot to his face.

"_Ow! _What the hell?"

"_You! _You got me _drunk, _didn't you?" Albania stood over him with her arms crossed, her boot on his cheek.

"Ow! Ow ow ow get off get off get off!" Romano said, trying to get out from underneath her boot.

Funny, isn't it? At the beginning of the recounting of this tale, Albania was practically in the same position Romano is in now, but it seems the roles have been switched at this particular point. Huh.

"No." Albania said.

"_Per favore, bella!_" Romano said, trying to get her to get off.

"Tell me what happened last night!" Albania demanded.

"N-nothing! Please get off!" Romano begged.

"_Tell me!_" Albania shouted.

"

the end!" Romano blabbered.

Albania narrowed her eyes. Romano gulped.

"So you're saying you got me drunk?" Albania raised an eyebrow.

"No! Okay, yeah," Romano shrugged.

"You son of a-" Albania pressed her boot into his face even harder.

"Aah! Ow ow ow ow! Get off!" Romano whimpered.

"You said I told you I _loved _you?" Albania shouted.

"Well, yeah! But you were drunk, so I didn't think you meant itgetoffofmyface!" Romano cried as she kept pressing her boot into his face.

Albania finally released some of the pressure on his face, but still kept her footwear there.

"…Are you sure?" she asked cautiously.

"Sure about what?" Romano said.

"That I said 'I love you'?" she ventured.

"Yes, I'm sure! Would you _please _remove your boot _from my face?_" Romano pleaded.

"…Huh." She took her boot off of his face.

"_Grazie a dio!_" Romano rubbed the side of his face. "That really hurt, you know!"

"I wasn't doing that to be nice," Albania muttered.

"I figured!"

"We have to go find some food. I'm guessing if I was drunk last night, I ate most of them," Albania said.

"Oh. Yeah." Romano grabbed his satchel. Sure enough, there was only one tomato left.

"Well then, let's go." Albania headed for the tent flap.

"You're just…leaving?" Romano asked.

"You aren't coming?" Albania raised an eyebrow.

"But aren't you supposed to be doing…girl things? You know, brushing your hair, putting on makeup-"

"I don't _do _girl things. I'm a soldier." Albania huffed.

"But…you _are _a girl." Romano cocked his head to the side.

"That doesn't matter when you're a soldier!" Albania said.

"I think it does," Romano smirked, suggestively raised an eyebrow.

"You men are all alike!" Albania crossed her arms.

Romano chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Ugh! Let's go," Albania said, walking out.

"Wait for me!" Romano called after her.

"Hurry up!"

"What's this?" Romano asked.

"That's poisonberry. Don't eat that." Albania sighed. They had been walking in the woods for what seemed like forever, looking for food and their men.

"What's this?" Romano asked.

"That's foxglove. Don't eat that."

"What's this?"

"That's poison ivy. Don't touch that or eat that."

Romano quickly backed away.

"What's this?"

"Those are tomatoes. Don't eat-" Albania whipped around. "Tomatoes?"

"Oh thank God! We're saved!" Romano cheered.

"Not yet. Let me see that." Albania motioned for Romano to bring over a tomato.

Romano picked a tomato off of the vine growing up a large tree. He quickly dropped it when he saw a worm about 1 inch crawl out of it. "Oh shit!"

"Tomato fruitworms. Dammit!" Albania cursed.

Albania sighed again as they continued their perilous trek.

Romano fell to the ground in a tired, hungry and rather dramatic heap.

"I'm sooo tired…" Romano complained. "And hungry, too…"

"Oh, shut up and be a man!" Albania said. "I'm sure we'll find something."

But they hadn't in the last six hours. All they had found was a bunch of food they couldn't eat and some mushrooms they really didn't want to. At this point, Albania was wondering how Romano tasted with barbecue sauce…

Oh, shut up. I heard that, fangirl.

"No! I can't go any further!" the Italian cried.

"Come on! It's already noon, and it's a bit colder than usual," Albania noted.

Romano stood up. "Aww, but can't we just rest for a little while?"

"The sooner we find food, the better," Albania said.

"Things just can't get any worse, can they?" Romano asked.

Romano sniffled as he tried to shield himself from the rain.

"This is the worst day of my _life_," Romano said.

"Well, it _is _April. Maybe you should have seen this coming," Albania replied.

"_Touch__é__._"

Albania looked around for the tent. No luck.

They had now been looking for the tent after it had started, yes, raining. They had salvaged a couple of wild raspberries and a few tomatoes, but probably not enough to last them for a day.

"When we headed out, why didn't we just mark the trees or something to get back to the camp like they do in the movies?" Romano asked.

"It would have been easier for someone to find us and possibly kill us," Albania said.

"Hmph. Good point," Romano said.

"Yep."

"Hey, when I got you drunk, why didn't you have a hangover?" Romano cocked his head to the side.

"I did! I'm just very good at not showing it," Albania huffed.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yes."

"Wow. You're good."

"Yep. There's our tent."

"I mean, _reall_- wait, what?"

"Our tent. It's right there," Albania pointed to the camp.

"Oh thank God!" Romano cried, running over to the tent. "I've been running around in the rain and feeling miserable and now thank God I found our tent!"

"I believe _I _found our tent, Mr. Vargas," Albania reminded him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. W-well that doesn't matter 'cause we're here!" Romano said, ripping open the tent flap. "Oh, God, it feels good to be _home!_"

"As if we could call a tent a home…" Albania muttered.

"Well, it's the only thing we have right now!" Romano said. "And it's cold and rainy and miserable outside and our tent is the only thing that's dry!"

"Oh, be a man, for God's sake!" Albania said.

"But it's _cold._" Romano whined.

"Grow a pair!" Albania shouted, then promptly sat down on Romano's cot.

"Hey, hey, don't get the cot wet!" Romano said, running over to her. "You were standing outside in the rain!"

"Well then, what am I supposed to do? Strip? I don't have any other clothes!" Albania said, standing up and crossing her arms.

Romano stared into space for a minute, then shook his head.

"I don't know! I just don't want my bed getting all…wet." Romano said, staring at his slightly wet cot.

"Fine! Then I'll just sit here until I get dry," Albania said, sitting in the corner of the tent.

"Well, that's just going to get uncomfortable!" Romano said.

"I don't have much else of a choice!" Albania said.

"You piss me off, you know that?" Romano started to yell.

"And why would I piss you off?" Albania shouted.

"Because you're so goddamn stubborn, that's why!" he yelled.

"Oh, _I'm _stubborn?" she said.

"Yes! Yes, you are!"

"Don't yell at me because _I _was the one who wanted to find food to keep us _alive_!"

"You shut up, smartass!"

"I thought Italians were nicer than this."

"Unless the one they're talking to is so…so…_you!_"

"So _I'm _the problem now?"

"Yes! You've _always _been the problem, dammit!"

Albania blinked. "W-what?"

"_You _are the problem! _You're _the one that's been keeping me up at night, crawling around in my thoughts!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"_You _are the reason I can't talk when I'm around you!"

"Romano, stop it-"

"_No! _Damnit, I can't even _breathe _when I'm around you, much less _do _anything!"

"_Romano!_" Albania stood up. "What the _hell _are you saying?"

Romano grabbed her shoulders. "Damnit! I'm saying that I lo-"

Albania pushed away his hands from her shoulders. "Romano, stop! You're not feeling well. You haven't eaten in while."

"No!" Romano shouted. "I'm just fine! I'm trying to tell you I-"

"No, you're not fine!" Albania grabbed his arm. "Go lay down or something!"

"Oh, you're _such _a great doctor," Romano said,

"S-shut up!" Albania said, her face growing red. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I have to be a nurse!"

"Oh, you're a _woman _now? I never would have guessed! You act so much like a man!" Romano said sarcastically. He let out a laugh.

"_Stop!_" Albania said, pushing him onto the bed. "Just lay down, you bastard!"

"Whoah, what's _your _problem?" Romano said, raising an eyebrow.

"_It's nothing!_" Albania said. Romano thought he saw a small tear run down her face.

His expression softened. "Oh, _bella, _what happened?"

"It's nothing, really." Albania's voice got quieter.

Romano sat up. "_Bella, _tell me what happened."

"It's…it's really hard for me to talk about."

"Come here. Sit next to me and tell me what happened."

"…Alright. Fine." Albania sighed and sat next to Romano on the cot.

"So what happened?" Romano asked.

"Listen, it's not a big deal-" Albania started.

"Don't say that!" Romano scolded. "It's a big deal if you're crying."

"I'm _not _crying." Albania said, wiping away the small tears in her eyes.

"It's ok, _bella. _Tell me what happened," Romano said.

"…It was a few years ago." Albania said, looking at the floor. "He was drunk."

"Who?" Romano said, cocking his head to the side.

"I-I don't know!" Albania felt a tear run down her face.

"What happened?"

"I was walking to my house. I was at my friend's house. I thought it would be ok…there were streetlamps…there were cars…people…but no one noticed…oh, God…"

Romano straitened up. "Oh my God, did he hurt you?"

Albania slowly nodded. "…Yeah. He pulled me into a dark alley. He covered my mouth with his hand so no one heard me."

Romano's expression hardened. "Who was that son of a bitch? I'm going to find him and-"

"No." Albania shook her head. "No one knows where he went. He just…took off after he was…done with me."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." Romano said, looking down.

They both stared at the floor for what seemed like forever until Albania broke their silence.

"Well, it's already getting dark out. We better turn in."

"R-right," Romano said, standing up. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"No! _I'll _sleep on the floor," Albania argued.

"No! You'll get cold there," Romano said.

"_No! _I'll be fine! It's ok! You need to rest."

"It's too cold outside, _bella!_ The floor is too cold! It's not built for a slender woman's body like yours!"

"You think I have a slender body?" Albania raised an eyebrow.

Romano paused. "Y-yes. Yes, I think you do."

"Really?"

"Yes! Y-you have a very well built frame! A-and a woman as pretty as you deserves respect."

Albania blushed. "Don't say that!"

Romano smiled. "How can I not, _bella? _You are so beautiful-"

"Oh, stop that!" Albania said, feeling her lips turn into a smile. "You're getting rather flirty now!"

"Oh, am I?" Romano laughed, then suddenly grabbed her waist.

"Ah! Romano!" Albania laughed.

"Am I getting flirty?" Romano laughed, then pressed her up against him.

"No! Romano!" Albania said, laughing into his chest.

Romano grabbed the back of her head gently, taking in the smell of her hair.

Suddenly Albania pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Romano said, his eyebrows furrowing.

Albania blushed, then crossed her arms. "I…I'm sorry."

"Why?" Romano asked.

Albania turned away. "Maybe I'm not ready for this."

Romano blushed and nodded. "That's fine. I…I understand."

"So…am I gonna sleep on the floor then?" Albania asked, turning back to Romano.

"No. _I _will sleep on the floor."

"No, you're going to be cold-"

"How about we both sleep on the floor?" Romano blurted out.

"…What?" Albania said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I think the cot would be too small for us both to fit in, uh, so maybe we could, y'know, sleep on the floor and just, uh, grab a blanket and share body warmth or something since it's so damn cold out!" Romano said in a string of words. He couldn't stop what he was saying; why, damnit, why?

"…Fine." Albania blushed.

Romano turned bright red. "W-what?"

"I said fine. It _is _cold out and maybe that would be the best choice."

_Yes! _Romano thought to himself. _Victory!_

…_Romano, what the hell are you saying? You should just keep the poor woman warm!_

_Oh, there are _lots _of ways to keep her warm…_

_No! Don't think that, Romano! Stop it!_

"…Oh, ok," was all Romano managed to say through his thoughts.

"Alright. I'll get the pillow and blankets." Albania grabbed said items off of the small cot.

After they had both set up a small nest of blankets on the floor, Albania got under the small blanket and Romano followed suit.

This was going to be interesting.

_*****Hey! I'm sorry it's been a while since I posted, I kind of wanted to take a break for Christmas. So, consider this my holiday present to you! ^w^**_

_**Please do go and read "I'll Be Home for Christmas", a Christmas fic by RGaffney. Even if you don't celebrate Christmas, this is a truly inspiring fic and should be read by everyone! It's really amazing ;u;**_

**_Don't forget to review! ^w^_**

**_Another chapter coming (fairly) soon! Until then, read RGaffney's fics and I'll see you in the next chapter! ^.~***_**


	7. Chapter 7

_*****Hello! I missed you all =)**_

_**To put it simply…this is the newest chapter! XD I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Unfortunately, Finland did NOT give me Hetalia, but he DID bring Paint It, White! and a Japan wallet ;u;*****_

_This is great. I'm stuck in the woods. With no one else. In a small, dark tent. With that goddamn Italian. _

_This is going to be interesting._

Those were the thoughts that Albania was currently thinking.

It was true; they were stuck in the woods with no one but themselves in a small tent. They were currently sharing a sleeping bag to share body warmth and to stay dry from the rain. At least, that's what Albania hoped.

Ok, secretly, she wanted Romano to hold her and kiss her. But it's not like she would ever say that!

"Listen, I didn't do this just to be in bed with you," Albania said.

"Ah, but who doesn't want to be in bed with me, _bella?_" Romano replied smugly. He had gotten a bit cockier since he had convinced Albania to sleep on the floor with him. Just to keep warm from the cold outside, of course. Just to keep warm.

"_Te qifsha." _She replied flatly.

"Hey, hey, that's not nice." Romano pretended to pout.

"Do you even know what that means?" she asked.

"No, but I can tell you're cursing at me in Albanian."

Albania turned over so she wasn't facing the Italian.

"I hate you, you know that?" she said. The reason she turned over was because she was blushing.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, sweetheart."

He grabbed her waist and turned her over so she was facing him.

"_Me jep nje puthje,"_ he whispered in her ear.

"When the hell did you learn Albanian?" Albania asked.

"I've listened to the locals."

"Which locals were you listening to?"

Romano let out a chuckle. "Well, I don't see why your people wouldn't say that."

"I-" Albania was shortly silenced by Romano's lips.

"Mmff!" was all she managed to get out.

Romano's lips felt soft against hers, but they were firm. He pressed his lips into hers roughly, letting his teeth nibble her lower lip.

"_Romano!"_ Albania pushed Romano away from her. _"What the hell?"_

Okay, so maybe this wasn't going as well as Romano planned. This wasn't like the dream he had a few nights ago at _all. _No white room; no moonlit bed; and definitely no romantic Albania.

But Romano felt so taken with this strange woman. He wanted to hold her, kiss her and hug her. He wanted to love her so bad! He was trying to show his love in the only way an Italian like him could think.

"What's wrong, Albania?" Romano asked.

"What's wrong? You just kissed me and _bit my lip!_"

"Shh," he whispered in her ear.

"Don't 'shh' me! I-_mmf!_" She was once again silenced by his lips.

"Please," Romano said through kissing, "just enjoy this for a little while."

"R-Romano…"

"Just relax, _bella_."

"Mmm…"

"Just let go."

"Ah…"

"I'll protect you."

"Nn…"

"I won't hurt you."

"Ahh…"

His lips started to go down to her neck, but not before an angry Albanian smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" Romano yelped.

"Well, that's what happens when you try to take advantage of a woman like that!"

"But you didn't have to smack me!"

Albania was putting up quite a struggle.

"Just go sleep outside or something!" Albania shouted.

"But I won't be warm enough! It's too cold outside!" Romano complained.

"_I don't care!" _Albania turned over.

However, she felt a certain Italian tongue licking her ear.

"_W-what the goddamn hell is wrong with you, Romano?" _She screamed.

"_For God's sake, can we just make out already?" _He shouted back.

"_Why would I want to make out with __**you?**__" _

"_Because, damnit, __**I LOVE YOU!**__"_

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"L-listen, Albania, I-I didn't mean-"

Albania turned over again.

Then she surprised Romano.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

Romano let himself get lost in the soft kiss. Romano pulled away, looking Albania in the eye. "A-Albania?"

Albania giggled. "You look so stupid right now."

Romano felt his face grow hot; his face turned bright red. "Don't say that, dammit!"

Albania smiled, then gently pulled him into another kiss.

Romano wrapped his arms around her, one of his hands grabbing the back of her head, pulling her into a more passionate kiss. His other hand rubbed her up and down her back, creating a warm friction.

Suddenly Romano pulled away. "Wait a second! I thought you just said you didn't want to do this!"

Albania blushed and looked away. "Well, you just look so pathetic, d-dammit!"

Romano raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You like it, don't you?"

"No!" Albania snapped. "Not at all."

Romano chuckled. "You like it."

"Do not!" Albania said.

Romano pulled her into another kiss. "Admit it, you like it."

"Alright, but just a little bit."

After a few minutes (or hours?) of kissing and loving, Romano finally, well, calmed down. Romano wrapped an arm around Albania.

He smiled. He felt like his heart had been freed, now that Albania had willingly loved him. He felt like he was ...at peace.

Romano, for once, was at peace.

"Albania?" Romano said timidly.

"Hm?" Albania said.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Albania smiled.

Romano held the beautiful woman to his chest. "I love you so much, _bella_."

"Mmrf," Albania said into his chest.

Romano laughed. For the first time in years, he truly, honestly laughed.

"Romano?" Albania looked up at Romano.

"Yes?"

"…Can I sleep now?"

Romano gave a soft chuckle. "Sure, _bella_." He held her in his arms, feeling so wonderful and at peace. "_Buono notte, mia bella ragazza." _

The two lovers fell peacefully asleep in each other's arms.

_*****Aren't I **_**great **_**at writing really short chapters? .**_  
><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed this! I know I haven't written in a while, however I know some people who might say "omg! this was soooo awesome! plz rite another chap SOON!" when I really don't feel the need to update my chapter RIGHT AWAY. It's not going to hurt anyone…<br>I hope I don't sound too negative about that! / I just don't want anyone getting mad at me because I didn't update my chapter when sometimes it's just not that important. .**_

_**But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter! I think it's kinda sweet ^.**____**  
>Don't forget to read RGaffney's fics! She uploaded an AWESOME new fic! It's PruHun! Yay! (I'm a BIG PruHun fan!) She's also writing a HetaOni fic (IT'S AWESOME!) so go and read that as well when it debuts!<br>Until we meet again, fellow readers and writers! =D*****_


	8. Chapter 8

_*****New chapter! Yay! ^u^**_

_**I know a certain Ninja-on-the-run said they would like to see more Feliciano… ;) *****_

"Over here! I think I found something!"

"It's just a bush, Aleksandër!"

"No! It…it looks like a tent!"

The two Albanian soldiers studied the tent. The whole troop of men had been wandering around, looking for their General, Ms. Karpusi. It was extremely rare that women were in the Albanian Armed Forces, much less as a General. However, all of the men knew that this particular woman was quite strong and more or less deserved the title of General.

"Just leave it, Aleksandër!" the other Albanian soldier said.

"No! I swear it's a tent, Jozef!" Aleksandër said.

"Corporal! You call me _Sergeant_, not _'Jozef'_!"

"But we know each other so well-"

"That's enough!"

Aleksandër sighed. "Can we just take a little look?"

"Fine! Fine, go ahead, get bitten by a snake in these god-forsaken jungles and die here alone! I'm going somewhere more useful!"

"Ok then." Aleksandër headed over to the tent.

"_Corporal! _You get back here _right now!_" Jozef yelled.

"You said I could take a look!" Aleksandër said over his shoulder.

"Fine! But I'll…have to supervise." Jozef headed towards Aleksandër.

Aleksandër reached the tiny little tent. He could see a small lump on the floor. He was just about to rip open the tent flap when he saw the lump move ever so slightly. He jumped back.

"Now what happe-" Jozef stopped when he saw the tent. "Oh,_ muti_. So you were right about the tent."

"Told you!" Aleksandër said.

Jozef grabbed the tent's flap and was about to open it.

"No!" Aleksandër whispered. He put a hand on Jozef's shoulder. "There's something in there!"

"R-really?" Jozef whispered. "Who? What?"

"I don't know! Why don't you go take a look?" Aleksandër said.

"No way!" Jozef said, crossing his arms. "As your Sergeant, I'm ordering _you _to take a look."

"Jozef, we've been friends for 15 years!" Aleksandër said, punching Jozef on the arm. "Y-you can do that, right?"

"Aleks, you've always had more courage than me! You go do it!"

"I insist, dear friend! You might get promoted!"

"I could also get killed by whatever's in there!"

"You'll be fine, I'm sure!"

"Hey, Aleks?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't we open the tent together?"

Alekandër smiled. "Great idea! Y-you take one side of the tent flap and I'll take the other!"

They both lightly grabbed the tent flaps. "R-ready?" Jozef asked.

"Yeah! On the count of three!" Aleks said. "One, two…three!"

However, when Aleks reached three, they both let go of the flaps without opening it.

"You're a coward!" Jozef spat.

"Well, you're not any better!" Aleks said.

"M-my hand cramped up!" Jozef complained.

"Well, I thought I was going to sneeze." Aleks replied.

"Let's do it again, on _my _count," Jozef said.

"Alright," Aleks said, grabbing the side of the flap again.

"One, two…three!"

They both opened the flap.

Let's just say they were in for a surprise.

Romano lightly snored and snuggled closer to Albania. He had one arm around her waist, the other gently laid across her stomach. During the night, they had both gotten warm, so they slept in their undershirts and pants. Albania gave a little sigh in her sleep as the two snuggled closer together.

However, that was before the tent flap was violently ripped open.

"_Auugh!"_ Romano yelled as the light hit his eyes._ "What the hell is going on?"_

"_Auugh!"_ The two men yelled.

Romano abruptly sat up, waking the woman sleeping next to him. He blinked. The soldiers blinked back.

"_Get out of my tent, you bastards!" _Romano yelled at the men.

"_Holy crap, run!" _Aleks cried.

Albania sat up. "W-what's going on?"

"_You sons of bitches! La fava! Merda! Go!" _

The two men started to take off.

Albania groaned. "Oh, _muti. _Get back here, soldiers."

"Soldiers?" Romano said, turning towards the woman next to him. "What do you mean?"

"They're my soldiers!" Albania said, crossing her arms. "Problem?"

"Well, they just walked in on us _sleeping!_"

"Don't worry! They'll be fine."

"But what about _me_?"

The two men peered into the tent like two children waiting to be scolded by their mother. "M-Ms. Karpusi?"

"It's ok," Albania said. "Everything's cool, guys."

"B-but you…" Aleks trailed off.

"Aren't you guys…" Jozef said, "you know, in a bed together? Or, more accurately, on the floor, wrapped up in a bunch of blankets?"

Romano's face turned red. "You _bastards! _You've got the wrong idea!"

"Cool it, hot-head!" Albania said to Romano. She turned to the two men. "We're just fine. We weren't doing anything, I promise."

"Really? Cause it kinda looks like you guys were-" That comment sent a boot flying to Alek's face.

"Shut up!" Albania shouted. "I said we weren't doing anything, so we weren't doing anything, dammit!"

Jozef backed up a few steps. "I didn't do anything!"

"I know you didn't," Albania said, "but _we _weren'tdoing anything! It got cold, and we both needed a bit of warmth! That's all!"

"Well, we _did _sort of make out-" Albania slapped a hand over Romano's mouth.

"Ahaha! You're so funny, Romano shut up I am going to kill you!"

The two men gave each other a sideways glance. "M-Ms. Karpusi, the men have been looking for you!"

Albania sat up straight. "Oh, God, I forgot-"

"Why didn't you call for us?" Jozef yelled. "You should have at least told us you found the Italian bastard-"

"Don't call him that!" Albania shouted. "He's not a bastard!"

"Yeah!" Romano said. "I'm not a bastard!"

"For the most part, at least!" Albania said.

"Yeah! For the most-wait, what?"

Jozef stepped into the small tent. If you could ever possibly bump your head on the ceiling of a tent, your name must be Jozef.

"Stupid tents…" Jozef grumbled. "Anyway, at least we found you, so you're coming with us, right?"

"Oh, no she's not!" Romano said, pulling Albania to his side. "She's mine now!"

Albania blinked. "What are you talking about, Romano-"

"No! She's coming with us, stupid! She's our General!"

"General?" Romano said, looking at Albania. "Not bad." He gave her a sideways smile. He turned back towards the two soldiers. "Sorry, guys, but she's mine now. I declare her as my own!"

"Would you stop that, Romano? Honestly, I-"

Jozef pulled Albania to her feet by grabbing her hand. "You're coming with us!"

"Ow! Let go!"

"No!" Romano yelled, grabbing Albania's other hand. "She's mine!"

"No! She's _mine!_ Go away!" Jozef shouted.

"She's _mine!_"

"_Mine!" _

"_Mine!"_

"_Mine!"_

"Would you _please _let go?" Albania said, her arms starting to hurt her.

"Yeah!" Aleks said, stepping inside the tent. "You're probably hurting her!"

But the two were drowned out by the fighting of the two men.

"She's _mine, _you bastard!"

"She's part of _our _army!"

"_I'm_ the one fighting against her!"

"Does that give you the right to claim her as your own?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"_Yeah!"_

"Please!" A different voice rang out. The four people in the tent turned towards this person. "Don't hurt the _bella _girl! And I've been looking for you, _fratello__!"_

_*****More to come…bwahaha! :D**_

_**Since this fic hasn't been getting many reviews, I hope people are still interested in this story ^.^;**_

_**Don't forget to read RGaffney's fics and review this fic! I'll see you in the next chapter!*****_


	9. Chapter 9

_*****Hey there! Feli here, Feli there, Feli Feli everywhere! I hope you enjoy! ^w^  
>I don't own Hetalia. Nope. Not one tiddly bit. Other than maybe some **awesome** merchandise.<strong>_

For the past few days, since Romano's men ran away, that voice was an angel to the men this man saved in the woods. But to Romano, that voice was the voice of Satan.

"_F-fratello?_" Romano slowly turned towards his short, auburn, smiling-like-an-idiot Italian brother.

"_Ciao__!" _The small Italian said, grinning like a fool. "I see you are fighting over a girl."

"Go away! Can't you see I'm busy?" Romano shouted at his brother.

"Fighting over a girl, apparently," Romano's brother smiled.

"Oh, shut up!"

"I was sent here to find you and take you back to Italy~!"

"For God's sake, not now!"

"You could bring your girlfriend."

"_Oh, mio Dio!" _Romano said, letting go of Albania's arm. "You think she's my girlfriend?"

"_Che ne so?_" Italy said, shrugging his shoulders. "You seem to like her a lot-"

"No!" Romano said. "It's not like that, dammit! _Non dire sciocchezze!"_

"But she is very pretty~!" Italy said. "_Che bella_"

"Would you just shut up?" Romano said.

"She's got a pretty face-"

That remark gave Italy a swift smack upside the head.

"_Uffa! Fratello!_" Romano exclaimed.

"What'd you do that for~?" Italy whined.

"_Ti sta bene!_" Romano said, glaring at his brother. "Why are you always so attracted to women?"

"I can't help it! You're no better, _fratello!_"

Romano felt his face turn red in front of Albania. If his brother wasn't here right now, he'd probably be doing just fine with his girl – I mean, Albania. He'd probably be home by now – wait a second.

_Fratello is here to get me home, right? _Romano thought. _Then I can go home!_

_**I can go home!**_

"_Fratello, _you're a genius!" Romano rushed over to his brother. "Please, bring me home!"

Italy giggled. "You seem desperate~!"

Romano rolled his eyes. "Oh, for God's sake, just bring me back!"

Albania cleared her throat.

"Hm?" Romano turned around. "Oh. Yeah. _Fratello, _this is my…uh…my…"

"Girlfriend?" Italy said, cocking his head to the side.

"No!" Romano blushed.

"Soldier?"

"No."

"Slave?"

"Mayb-"

"_No!"_ Albania shouted.

"Well then, what is she?" Italy asked.

"She's...well, she's…she's…a _lady_."

"You just figured that out?" Albania raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Romano said sarcastically, "I did."

"_Fratello, _how could you not know?" Italy said, obviously not catching on. He was a bit slow at times. "I mean, she has breasts~"

"_Shut up!_" Romano yelled.

"Could we please start talking like I was in the room now?" Albania asked.

"Oh, sorry~!" Italy went over to Albania and grabbed her hand. "I'm Italy! Well, Italy Veniziano, that is. I'm the Northern Part of Italy, and Romano is the Southern Part! We actually became one country in 1861~."

"Uh huh. So what are you doing here?"Albania asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm here to bring my brother back! I heard poor Romano got lost-"

"I did _not _get lost-"

"–so I came to find him and here I am!" A wide, big grin crossed the Italian's face. "You can come too~"

Albania turned away. "No way!"

"It's not exactly like you have a choice," Italy pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Albania snapped.

"Well, have you seen your city?"

"…No. Why?"

Italy furrowed his brow. "I think you should take a look."

"_O Zot i madh!"_ Albania ran towards the city of Durrës. There were Italian soldiers standing on docks and streets, washing off blood and dragging away bodies. "What the hell happened?"

"W-well, I have some good news and some b-bad news-" Italy stammered.

"What good news is there?" Albania shouted. "What good comes out of this? Men _died!_" Albania stood in the middle of the street where the soldiers were cleaning up the city as if they were doing spring cleaning. "They're all _dead! _All that's left is the poor women and children that are now shivering and starving and they don't have a man in their household! They lost their husbands and their fathers, their grandfathers and their uncles!" Albania glared at Romano. "They probably lost people they loved."

"Oh…oh God…" Romano looked at the city of Durrës. "I…I'm so sorry…"

"You son of a bitch!" Albania grabbed Romano by the front of his shirt. "You did this! You ruined my city!"

"N-no…no, this wasn't me…"

"Like hell it wasn't!" Albania shouted. "Look at what you did!" Albania pointed to her city. "There are men _dead! _They're _dead, _goddamnit!"

"No! No, this wasn't me!" Romano said, feeling small tears in his eyes. "It was my boss! Dammit, this isn't me! This isn't me!"

"This is what _you _did!"

"No! Please, no!"

"You _killed _them!"

"No! I wouldn't – I couldn't-"

"_You did this!"_

"_No! Please, I didn't-"_

"_You killed my people!"_

"_No!"_

"_You killed them!"_

"_**I love you!"**_

Then all fell quiet for a moment.

Albania let go of his shirt.

"A-Albania," Romano stammered, "I-I'm so sorry…"

"…It's ok," Albania softly said, a small tear running down her cheek. "It's all done now."

"Ardiana!" A voice suddenly called.

Albania whipped around. "What?"

"Ardiana!" The voice said again. "We need to talk."

Albania froze. "Oh dear God."

_*****Mwahaha! More characters! :DDD**_

_**Thanks to all the support I'm getting from fans! I wasn't sure if I should continue with this, but people wrote in saying they wanted to see more! I was very touched ;u; **_

_**READ RGAFFNEY'S FICS. Go do it! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll see you in the next chapter!*****_


	10. Chapter 10

_*****OMG NEW CHAPTER!  
>This is craaaaazy! Two chapters in one day! It's really short, though. But it's aaaall for the suspense. <strong>_

_**Oh yeah.**_

_**I still don't own Hetalia. Nada.*****_

The man who had called Albania's human name gave a yawn. "Hi, sis."

"What the hell are you doing here, Heracles?" Albania hissed.

"I came to bring you to my house. You're place looks pretty trashed."

"Sis?" Italy said, confused at the situation that was unfolding before him.

"She's my sister," Greece explained. "Hey, you're that Italy guy. Japan told me about you."

"Really~?" Italy smiled.

"Yeah. He said you like saying "pasta" a lot and like pretty girls."

"Oh for God's sake Heracles!" Albania shouted at her older brother. "Focus!"

"Right." Greece gave another yawn. "So, you're coming to my place, right?"

"Oh, no you don't," Romano said. "She's coming to _my _place."

"Hmm?" Greece said, turning to Romano. "Oh. Hi. Are you her boyfr-"

"_No!_" Romano shouted. "I'm not her boyfriend and she's not my girlfriend so _shut up!_"

"Oh. Ok." Greece smiled. "That's cool." Greece turned to his sister. "So you're coming with me?"

"I just said she's coming with me!"

"And what gives you the right to say that?"

"My bossjust took over this country! I _have _to take her back or I'll be in big trouble!"

"But I'm her brother."

"But _I'm _her new boss!"

"…But I'm her brother."

Romano rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I'm taking her to my place. End of story."

Greece frowned. "But I have to help her."

"I'm taking her with me!"

"But she needs help."

"For the love of God, can I just take her home?"

"In what way?"

"Oh, shut up."

Greece grabbed his sister's hand. "Come on, Albania. Let's go."

"No. She's coming with me."

"She's coming with _me._"

"I have an idea!" Italy beamed. "Why don't we let the lady decide?"

Both men considered it.

"Nah," they both said in unison.

"She's coming with me."

"With _me, _you mean."

"No, I meant with _me!_"

"Please!" Albania said. Both men turned to her. "_I'll _decide."

"Pick me," Romano whispered.

"I'm your brother," Greece mouthed.

"Ve~" Italy smiled.

"I…" Albania started.

"Yes?"

"I'd rather…"

"Yes?"

"…I'm going to go with-"

_*****Woo! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Remember to read RGaffney's fics!**_

_**Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter!*****_


	11. Chapter 11

_*****The big decision! The suspense is killing me!**_

_**I still don't own Hetalia. I sent a letter to Sweden to have him ask Finland to give me Hetalia for next Christmas. **_

_**We'll see how that works out.*****_

_*****UPDATE: I have released the sequel! Here it is: .net/s/7807835/1/Why_Does_This_Always_Happen_to_Me**_

_**Enjoy!*****_

"…I'm going to go with Romano."

Greece blinked. "What?"

"I'm going with Romano," Albania said flatly.

"You're funny, sister," Greece said, giving a yawn. "Let's go home-"

"I'm not joking." Albania looked at the ground to avoid eye contact with either her brother or Romano. "I'm going with Romano."

Romano's mouth hung open in surprise. He knew her as a woman who was strong and independent, not someone who gave up easily!

"A-Albania-" Romano stuttered.

"I lost," Albania said. "I lost, so now it's my duty to be fair. Romano won, so I have to do what he wants now."

What was going on? Romano was so confused. To go with him instead of a brother? To go with a man she had apparently hated?

"Sister, what do you mean?" Greece asked.

"I mean I'm going with Romano!" Albania snapped her head up. "I lost fair and square! It's my duty as a General to do my duty! I'm going with him!"

"Albania, what-" Greece started.

"Yay~!" Italy cheered. "She's coming with us!"

"_Fratello, _stop that!" Romano barked. "Albania, are you sure?"

"Yes," Albania said.

"Are you _sure?_"

"Yes, Romano."

"Are you _positive?_"

"Yes, Romano-"

"Are you-"

Albania pulled him by his shirt so his lips connected with hers. Romano's ears turned a deep pink.

Albania pulled away. "I'm coming with you."

Romano felt his face grow warm with a blush. "Albania…"

Albania's face grew soft. Romano saw a small, warm smile on her face.

"I found something I've never had. I found it in you." Albania smiled. "I think I found just a little bit of love."

Romano's eyes widened. "W-what?"

Albania crossed her arms, but she was still smiling. "Mind you, I said a _little._"

"Sis?" Greece asked. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I think I found love in a stupid, cocky Italian," Albania said, turning to her brother. "I'm saying I think I'm in love."

At this point, Greece was rather confused. After all, he hadn't seen any of what had happened between Albania and Romano over the past few days.

"What…" Greece started, trailing off.

"It's decided," Albania said. "I'm going with Romano."

"…Sis…"

"Yay~!"

"Albania..."

I could tell you what happens next, but that's a different fic.

_*****…Hi there.**_

_**I really didn't mean for my fic to end this soon, but it happened! So…yeah!**_

_**THE SEQUEL IS HERE!**_

_**The sequel is about Albania staying in Romano's house for the duration of the time The Kingdom of Albania was under control of the Kingdom of Italy.**_

_**Mwahhaha!**_

_**Please do review!**_

_**Read RGaffney's fics! I heard she's going to make a sequel as well… **_

_**Until we meet again, I'll see you sometime soon!*****_


End file.
